


Water Gun Fail

by makuroshi



Series: Free! Drabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Clueless Haru, Drabble, Free! ES Episode 14, Humor, M/M, Romantic loser Rin, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuroshi/pseuds/makuroshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin’s been planning to confess for a while now, but he can never find the right time, place, or even the right way. When he finds out that they’re going to have a water gun war, he gets a brilliant idea.</p><p>But will everything really go according to plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Gun Fail

Rin’s been planning to confess for a while now, but he can never find the right time, place, or even the right way. Just saying it out loud doesn’t seem romantic enough, it has to be something with a bigger impact, something of greater meaning. After so long, he’s almost at his wit’s end.  
  
But then, Rin finds out that they’re going to have a water gun war with the Iwatobi boys. He’s ecstatic; It’s fun, of course, and he’ll get to spend more time with his friends as well, but there’s something else that excites him more than anything.

 

He has a _fantastic_  idea.

 

On the big day, Rin wears one of those color changing T-shirts underneath his usual white Samezuka uniform. It’s custom-made (he got it just in time, ordered online so that nobody knows) and the design is supposed to appear on the T-shirt when it’s exposed to water/sweat. Here’s his plan: he’ll make sure he’s in the opposite team as Haruka, then he’s going to corner the guy at some quiet place away from the others, just the two of them, and he’ll challenge Haruka to a duel. Knowing their long-standing rivalry, a rather ferocious battle will take place and they’ll get thoroughly wet. Once he’s sure that he’s wet enough *coughcough* he’ll unbutton his uniform and voila! The T-shirt would spell out his love for Haruka.  
  
It goes according to plan so far, he’s on the school field with Haruka and they’re both wet as  _hell,_ panting out of breath from all that running. They’ve both lost, technically -Rin still thinks he’s the first one to deal the death blow that hit Haruka at a spot on his arm- but who cares about that now? He has a bigger thing to worry about.

Puffing out his chest, Rin opens his uniform to reveal the T-shirt, waiting anxiously for Haruka’s reaction.

 

Haruka only blinks blankly.

 

"Are you feeling warm, or something?" He asks.

 

Confused and frustrated -because Haruka’s ocean blue eyes are supposed to widen in surprise the moment he sees the letters, not clueless and unresponsive- Rin looks down at his T-shirt.

It’s still a plain dark grey. Yes, it’s soaking wet and sticking to his skin, but there’s nothing written on it at all. Rin frowns.  


And that’s when it hits him hard.

 

Shrugging the white jacket off his shoulders, Rin twists his body to look at his behind. Though he can’t see it clearly, it’s unmistakably there; “I ❤ YOU HARUKA” written in big, bold letters on the T-shirt, spanning across his back, and just beneath that are the words “Swim for me!” in smaller cursive font and a pair of little shark and dolphin kissing (he added that last minute in case Haruka still doesn’t get it, but now it’s all gone to waste anyway).

 

He’s been wearing the T-shirt backwards all along.  _Now_ he knows why his neck has been feeling itchy for the whole day; it’s the goddamn label.

_Shit._

 

He can’t do this, not today, not anytime soon. This will go down as one of the most embarrassing moment in Matsuoka Rin’s life. Feeling his face heating up with utter humiliation, Rin backs away slowly, unable to meet Haruka’s unfazed stare. Around them, the breezy wind is blowing strongly, slapping cold against his skin as he takes a step backwards, and another… and another…

"Rin, are you oka—" The sound of the water gun dropping onto the ground cuts Haruka’s words off, and before he can finish his sentence, Rin dashes away from the field with a loud yell, disappearing into the building. Haruka watches on, puzzled.  
  
Oblivious to Rin’s real reason behind the outburst, Haruka looks down at the neglected water gun and contemplates. Finally, he picks up the gun in his left hand and caresses the blazing yellow handle, giving the trigger an experimental tug. Some water spurts out and lands onto his face, the cool droplets running down his cheeks.

 

Haruka shrugs, smiling lightly. More water for him, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, I don't even know.  
> Clueless Haru is my favourite. I sometimes think that I torture Rin too much in my fics, but nahhhh, it's fun writing him this way :') Can't wait for ep 14!!
> 
> Kudos/comments are appreciated! ❤ Also on [Tumblr](http://makuroshi.tumblr.com/post/111169241532/rinharu-drabble-water-gun-fail).


End file.
